1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled distance measuring device, and more particularly to a wheeled distance measuring device including a foldable structure for allowing the distance measuring device to be effectively folded to a compact folding structure and to be selectively and solidly coupled together and for allowing the distance measuring device to be easily operated by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wheeled distance measuring devices comprise a wheel rotatably attached to a frame, and a hinged bracket pivotally coupled to the frame for supporting an operating arm, and for allowing the operating arm and the frame to be selectively folded relative to the frame.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,470 to Olson et al. discloses one of the typical wheeled distance measuring devices comprising a wheel rotatably attached or mounted upon a mounting portion of a frame for rotation around a first axis, and an operating arm projecting away from the wheel and pivotable relative to the mounting portion of the frame between an operating state and a store state.
However, the hinged bracket is selectively and detachably secured to the frame with a loop which may not be easily engaged with the hinged bracket and which may have a good chance to be disengaged from the hinged bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,036 to Wang discloses another typical wheeled distance measuring devices comprising a longitudinal pole having a lower segment for rotatably attaching or mounting a wheel, and an upper segment rotatably or pivotally secured to the lower segment with a pivot shaft and a quick release fastener for allowing the lower and the upper segments of the longitudinal pole to be rotated or folded relative to each other to a compact folding or storing configuration.
However, the quick release fastener is solidly secured or formed integral with the upper segment and may be easily broken after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wheeled distance measuring devices.